


貓島

by nenekomeow



Series: 兩師徒的現世旅行 [1]
Category: Houshin Engi, 封神演義, 覇穹 封神演義 | Hakyuu Houshin Engi (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenekomeow/pseuds/nenekomeow
Summary: 兩師徒的現世旅行。





	貓島

**Author's Note:**

> 基本上是藤崎魔王的設定，混了一點寶前原著洪荒流之類的現paro(?)  
> 論如何有效利用在小鎮等車的時間(o)

神界教主大人楊戩要放長假，要去旅遊。  
當然帶上他的師匠。  
拜託了比較熟知現世的大家訂行程，也請太乙替哮天犬追加了Google map，聽說是現世的無極追蹤。

五日後，托賴燃燈的高效率，師徒倆抵達日出之國的關西之地。霓紅燈線，詫異於現世的忙碌和快速，很新奇但倆人並不太習慣，人太多，加上玉鼎一直被女生行注目禮，教主大人有點吃醋。楊戩更被女生們要求拿他倆的電話號碼，一半因為他帥，另一半是因兩人看上去楊戩比較可親，用現在的話來形容，師匠太高冷了女生們不敢搭訕。所以才兩晚師徒們就決定提早下一個行程 — 四國跳島之行。這部份是普賢訂的，遠離人群得以喘口氣，楊戩深深覺得回去要好好謝謝他。

「師匠，船上大風。」

說罷就伸手替玉鼎束整長髮。雖知道這是現世風俗可外行之事，但玉鼎心裡還是多少不自在，畢竟可是睡前醒後，或床第纏綿之際才會如此。楊戩自是知道，他是全心借現世之便來欺負戲弄自家師匠，但也不太過份，稍稍以指梳理便一攏束成簡單的馬尾，而非如自己一般花俏的麻花辮。

「嗯。」

不意外自家師匠非常簡單的回應，大概師匠心裏七上八下得要緊。能見到師匠失措，要是等等被唸也是值了。  
完成後，玉鼎牽起楊戩的手，急步登船走向上層甲板一角。楊戩暗笑，師匠你這樣不是更明顯嗎？現世衣物都是窄䄂，沒法藏住手，牽手只會比從前更會惹人注目啊，但想想這是多少千年的習慣，兩人單獨在一起時不牽手不觸踫反而不習慣，想到此楊戩不禁半掩嘴偷笑。  
教主大人偶爾也有少女的一面。

沒多久船便起航，離開有着各種奇怪鐵枝鐵箱的小港口，向不遠處的小島去。  
青天碧海白浪花。  
玉鼎看着摩打擊出的白頭浪看得出神。現世的船比他想像中快，上一次下凡那回還未有這種機械，再遇跟過一段時間就能追上神界的技術吧？不知這當中有否相若於女媧的那個世界…？千年以後，凡間地上紛擾不斷。本在神間的大家要下凡幫忙，現下次數變得愈來愈少，戩兒曾說過人間已經複雜得大概連女媧也無法控制。現在的「神」是偏向慰藉心靈的存在，這意味着他們之後該何去？是否鴻釣當初所言真是大家唯一的出路…？  
楊戩看著自家師匠眉頭漸緊，想必又在思量以後的路了。此事是需要想，過於鬆懈的確是不好，但脫出三界之事並不簡單… 難得來凡世遊玩，現下該好好放鬆，何況這是他的假期。

「師匠，在想甚麼？」  
沒等玉鼎回應，楊戩就直接鑽到他懷裏，這種時候最好撒嬌了。  
玉鼎嘆氣，這孩子也太了解自己，想個事情他也會知道… 意識過來之前身體已自主攬過他的腰、正要親他的頭髮… 但這次玉鼎不是失措，是臉紅了。平日淡然如水的師匠，現下因驚覺太失禮，但又收不回來，只好匆匆蜻蜓點水，然後放開楊戩，還特意站遠一點，望向另一邊的海面，希望臉上的熱度趕快平靜下來。  
鑑於教主大人的佔有欲很强，如此這般的師匠他可不想被其他人看到，便收回玩心，也免得師匠真的生氣，乖如小兔般的跟着看海。  
讓兩人靜默的時候並不久，船上響起廣播，很快就要靠岸了。

碼頭處已有三數隻貓咪，懶散地睡倒在地上或石椅上。右邊看去是一望無際的防波堤，玉鼎是第一次看到，就自然向那走去。  
小徑上隔數十步就有大貓小貓，或躺或坐，部份更見人就喵喵討吃。玉鼎有如視而不見，一直到走到防堤和沙丘的接壤處，找了個石塊坐下來了。海風起，幾縷墨色飛揚。楊戩負手站在附近，邊看海也邊看放空的師匠。  
他並不知道總是與雪相伴的師匠，也這麼喜歡海，也和海此般相對襯。  
看來師匠很喜歡這裡，太好了。  
楊戩正覺得高興，自然的想跟自家師匠親近，正想坐在他身旁郤見師匠腿上有只黑貓，另一邊躺了一只薑黃色的貓，還有兩只小的盯着師匠的頸巾躍躍想抓，楊戩不甘後貓也一起擠過去。

「怎了。」  
「戩兒不知道師匠這麼吸引小動物。」  
玉鼎笑了笑，右手摸着徒弟的背。  
「嗯，包括崑崙小白兔。」  
「師匠！」  
教主大人楊戩被崑崙十二仙之一的玉鼎真人反將一軍了。


End file.
